Incertidumbre
by Cloud122
Summary: El cambio de actitud de cierto guardián de cáncer tendrá confundido a todo el santuario en especial a cierto caballero de piscis quien resiente más los cambios en su compañero haciéndole sentir culpable de las palabras que le había dicho tras una discusión que tuvieron en su última misión. ¿Por fin había perdido la atención de Manigoldo? Aquella que sin querer se había acostumbrad


Hola de nuevo, ahh en verdad necesitaba escribir de mi amada y tierna pareja Mani x Alba son amor puro *w* debo decir que desde cuando tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos pero por los trabajos finales me era imposible, estaba todo el día en la Uni y aunque estaba pegada a la lap era cero internet o distracciones, además estuve enferma y cuando llegaba a casa era ya tarde y únicamente quería dormir, así que las ideas para varios fincs se fueron u.u pero afortunadamente logré rescatar una pequeña línea y de ahí surgió esta historia. Espero que les guste.

Advertencia: únicamente que lo que este en cursiva son recuerdos y que no me maten con el final XDD tengo una buena excusa.

—xxxxxxxxxx—

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, llevaba ya un buen rato preguntándose lo mismo ¿qué debía hacer? estaba realmente indeciso en cuál debía ser su proceder. Lentamente se dirigió a la entrada de su templo, miró como las gotas de lluvia caían sin tregua alguna, la actividad en el santuario había cesado más temprano a causa de la tormenta que les azotaba pero para él eran dos tormentas las que debía esperar a que se disiparan; la que estaba viendo y la que tenía en su mente.

Colocó unos mechones de su larga cabellera detrás de su oreja mientras seguía contemplando el panorama, su mirada recorrió el camino que pasaba por cada una de las casas del zodiaco hasta detenerse en el cuarto templo. Aquel donde residía el culpable de la tempestad en la que se encontraba su mente. ¿Cómo era posible que solo un hombre pudiera mover todo su perfecto y resignado mundo? ¿Cuándo había caído presa de los encantos y acosos de ese santo terriblemente desesperante?

¡Era algo que no lograba comprender! Simplemente eran, el día y la noche… silencio y ruido, luz y oscuridad… él debía vivir en la oscuridad, en la soledad para proteger a los demás, era un peligro para cualquiera pero siempre… sin importar como, _esa persona_ lograba derribar sus murallas, ignorar sus advertencias y acercarse más de lo que ninguna otra persona había logrado.

Y aunque siempre había logrado apartarlo había comenzado a dejar una huella en su persona, una mirada, una sonrisa un simple roce era suficiente para comenzar a tambalear su mundo. Recordó la primera vez que el de cáncer se le había confesado.

 _Se encontraban en una misión de observación, como siempre Manigoldo estaba haciendo uso de todos sus recursos para llamar su atención y el como siempre trataba de ignorarlo._

— _¿Por qué tendrías que amarme?—_

— _Porque sí. —_

— _Sólo terminaré haciéndote daño, sabes que yo no…—_

— _Alba—chan, ya deberías conocerme lo suficiente a estas alturas, eso solo hará que te amé más. —_

— _¿Por qué? – Preguntó con genuina curiosidad – siempre te he rechazado_

— _Exactamente – Sonrió acercándose más a el otro— el hecho de que intentes alejarte más de mi hace que yo quiera acercarme más a ti._

Después de eso, las insistencias de Manigoldo siguieron, incluso se atrevería a decir que habían aumentado pero nunca obtenían una respuesta de su parte. Un abrazo incluso un beso le había robado en momentos de descuido, debía terminar con todo esto, aunque en el fondo comenzara a desear lo contrario.

— _Manigoldo – le llamó intentando alejarse pero tarde se dio cuenta que estaba arrinconado entre la pared y su compañero – estás muy cerca… te lo advierto…_

 _Su queja fue callada cuando sintió unos labios apenas rozando los suyos. Una sensación cálida y un cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo hasta concentrarse en sus labios, aquellos que habían sido apenas tomados por el más alto_

— _Hasta que me digas que las cadenas que te atan a esta vida son las que has escogido y no las que tu maestro escogió…— hablo mientras comenzaba a alejarse del de piscis – No te dejaré en paz._

Había pasado casi un año desde que el juego de conquista del de cáncer había iniciado, y debía admirar su perseverancia ninguna palabra o acción que hiciera o dijera le habían hecho desistir y en verdad había hecho de todo, incluso el de envenenarle algunas veces, nada funcionaba… siempre regresaba a su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro y con su espíritu persistente renovado.

Pero al parecer había llegado a su límite, desde hace unos días el comportamiento de Manigoldo se había vuelto frio, serio, esquivo, sumergido en sus pensamientos, el brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido con todo el humor negro y sarcástico de ese hombre, incluso las atenciones que tenía con el habían pasado al olvido. Y en nada ayudaba que en su última misión le había dicho cosas de las que se arrepentía.

 _Su misión era eliminar unos espectros que habían estado atacando diferentes pueblos, con algunas dificultades habían logrado salir victoriosos pero él se encontraba herido. Manigoldo había intentado acercarse para auxiliarlo._

 _El miedo de ver su sangre brotando por las heridas recién hechas y ver las intenciones de su compañero de acercarse le habían nublado el juicio._

— _¡Aléjate! – Le gritaba – Te he dicho que te alejes Manigoldo._

— _Alba deja que… – el de cáncer intentaba acercarse al ver la condición del otro._

— _¡Te he dicho que te alejes! – Le grito desesperado — ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo? No te quiero cerca de mí. Estoy cansado de tus tonterías, solo quiero que me dejes en paz._

— _Albafica – escuchó decir al otro, nunca le llamaba por su nombre a menos que fuera para algo serio, en ese momento se había percatado de sus palabras, miró el rostro del de cáncer y no encontró ningún gesto que le dijera que estaba pensando. – Está bien, te dejare tranquilo_

¿No debería alegrarse por eso? ¿Sentirse tranquilo por lo menos? Ya no lo tenía rondando sobre su persona, ya no corría riesgo, pero tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, la respuesta era obvia, no. No podía sentirse sereno, sentía todo lo contrario, le dolía, era como si un cuchillo le estuviera atravesando el pecho. Le lastimaba la actitud que Manigoldo había adoptado, que cabe aclarar, utilizaba con todos.

 _Durante la reunión matutina, los doce guardianes se encontraban dando sus informes pero sin duda el centro de atención era —aunque pareciera que él no lo sabía— Manigoldo. Incluso el patriarca no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras escuchaba al resto de sus caballeros. Al finalizar la junta, todos comenzaron a retirarse menos el de cáncer quien aún se mantenía estático en su lugar, perdido en sus pensamientos._

— _¿Manigoldo? – le había llamado mientras se acercaba quedando unos cuantos pasos frente a el –_

 _No había respuesta alguna del italiano, parecía sumergido en su letargo. Los minutos pasaban sin que hubiera una reacción por parte de alguno de los dos, incluso del resto de los presentes que estaban a la espera no emitían ruido alguno, todos observando a la pareja._

— _Manigoldo— la voz tranquila pero autoritaria del patriarca había puesto fin al silencio de la habitación._

— _¿Ehh?, ¿Qué? – Al fin habían obteniendo una respuesta del nombrado quién desorientado miro a su alrededor, varios pares de ojos le observan expectantes, dirigió su mirada unos segundos a su maestro quien parecía pedirle una explicación de su comportamiento. – Lo siento._

 _Fue la única respuesta que mencionó para después dirigir su vista a la persona que tenía en frente, ambos se miraron unos segundos en los que por primera vez, Albafica pudo observar esos ojos azules, opacos, carentes del brillo, calidez y arrogancia que le caracterizaban. Un intento de sonrisa apareció en sus labios sin decirle nada retirándose del lugar._

Dicho suceso había ocurrido hace tres días, en los cuales no lo había visto en ningún momento ni siquiera había sentido su cosmos. Fue durante el segundo día que se enteró mediante una breve conversación con Dégel que al parecer había desaparecido el día de la reunión sin avisar a nadie. Cosa que explicaba las actitudes del patriarca: molestia y preocupación.

Si bien era cierto que Manigoldo no era ningún niño pequeño y que sabía cuidarse por sí mismo, entendía el sentir del gran hombre; las actitudes de su alumno distaban de su actuar: distante, melancólico, a ratos daba la sensación de estar enojado, vengativo, pensativo, culpable de algo, agregando lo impulsivo que era, tenía motivos de sobra para sentirse inquieto.

Aunque no lo mostrara se sentía preocupado por el paradero del de cáncer, de alguna forma se sentía culpable, si no hubiese dicho nada o al menos se hubiese disculpado al momento quizás Manigoldo habría hablado con él.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose a la entrada de su templo le hizo reaccionar, percatándose del tiempo que había pasado sin que se diera cuenta, la lluvia había disminuido hasta convertirse en una pequeña brisa. El eco de los pasos se escuchaba cada vez más cercanos, curioso giro su cuerpo para observar de quién se trataba.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver que de entre las sombras una figura alta y delgada comenzaba a aparecer. Tenía una capa negra que le cubría completamente pero Albafica no necesitaba verle, sabía de quién se trataba, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al ver como se detenía unos metros delante de él.

—Buenas noches – escucho decir al otro, mientras retiraba la capucha dejando ver su mojado rostro. Cerró sus ojos unos segundos al escuchar aquella voz. – Creía que estarías dormido, perdón por no anunciarme antes.

— No tienes por qué disculparte – hablo mirándole nuevamente— No sabía que ya habías regresado. El patriarca parecía preocupado por tu ausencia.

— ¿Preocupado?— preguntó soltando una risa divertido – claro, tanto que el sermón del viejo duró dos horas y que decir de su castigo. Si esa es su preocupación no sé cuál será su enojo, he vivido engañado.

— ¿Estás bien? – pregunto ignorando la forma en la que se había referido al patriarca.

—Estoy bien – respondió con cansancio – ya hable con el viejo y le explique que todo estaba bien, únicamente me molestó regresar con esta maldita lluvia.

Albafica no respondió, únicamente se limitó a observarlo detenidamente, ciertamente no parecía tener algún indicio de herida que le advirtieran de su paradero, pero debía admitir que le sorprendió el cambio de actitud de su compañero.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno decía nada, para Manigoldo no pasó desapercibido la revisión a la que era sometido por parte del pisciano, no dijo nada y le dejó seguir con su análisis. Cuando considero que había sido suficiente escrutinio soltó un suspiro en señal de fastidio llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza masajeándola.

—Creo que ya es hora de irme – mencionó emprendiendo la caminata pasando al lado del guardián de su templo – Buenas noches, Albafica.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, siendo llamado por su nombre sin diminutivos, sin sonrisas, sin una mirada sin nada...

—Espera – había dicho sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde, cáncer se había detenido en el borde de los escalones.

Al no escuchar alguna otra palabra por parte de su compañero Manigoldo incluso llego a creer que había sido producto de su imaginación, emprendió nuevamente su andar pero apenas había dado unos pasos sintió que algo o mejor dicho alguien lo tomaba por la muñeca, lentamente giro medio cuerpo extrañado por la acción de la persona que menos esperaba. Observo como esa mano tan blanca como la nieve le sostenía aferrándose a la armadura que traía puesta. Al tratar de mirar el rostro de su compañero le fue imposible debido a que este se ocultaba tras su flequillo.

— ¿Alba…?— susurro curioso por el comportamiento.

—Manigoldo – comenzó a hablar en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta para ser escuchada por el otro – tengo que disculparme contigo.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó curioso girando completamente su cuerpo.

—Veras… yo… — inició sintiéndose extraño ¿Por qué le costaba tanto expresar lo que su mente quería decir? Aun no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos al italiano pero tampoco rompía el contacto de su mano sujetando la muñeca del otro, sin duda su cuerpo no actuaba conforme a lo que su mente quería – Lo que pasó en la misión contra los espectros… yo quiero disculparme por todo lo que te dije.

El suave sonido de las gotas era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar eso y el corazón acelerado de Albafica que, por primera vez en su vida se sentía nervioso y temeroso. Nervioso por la presencia del canceriano la cual siempre lograba desconectar su mente de su cuerpo haciendo actuar de manera impulsiva, y temeroso por la posible respuesta que obtendría, no de rechazo pero tenía miedo de escuchar de los labios del otro el cambio que tendría en su relación, el que le dijera que ya no era tan importante para él, que ya no lo amaba.

Los minutos pasaban y no había palabra o reacción por parte del guardián del cuarto templo, Albafica levantó su rostro hasta toparse con el del otro, una ceja alzada y una mueca de confusión total eran la expresión de Manigoldo, parecía meditar las palabras del otro y traer a su memoria dicho evento, después de otros segundos ahora el rostro de confusión era el suyo al ver como el de cáncer le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida.

—Alba chan – hablo por fin el otro subiendo los escalones que le separaban quedando frente al otro mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los del otro – No hay nada que perdonar, yo entiendo lo preocupado que estabas. Solo intentabas protegerme, está bien.

—Mani…—las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando sintió como el cuerpo del otro lo apresaba y cubría con la capa. La calidez que ese cuerpo emanaba le daba confort, había extrañado esa sensación, le daba tranquilidad y ahuyentaba las voces de su misma soledad.

Se aferró al cuerpo ajeno ignorando las voces de su cabeza que le recordaban lo peligroso que podía ser, decidió no es cuchar y sentir por un minuto, por un momento todo aquello que únicamente ese italiano le hacía sentir, recordarle que él era humano

—En todo caso, debería ser yo el que deba disculparme – habló aferrándose más al cuerpo ajeno – lamento mi comportamiento de estos días, quizás pudieron confundirte y hacerte pensar cosas que no eran. Y también lamento lo que pasó en la reunión, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos.

—Manigoldo— habló colocando sus manos en el pecho de su compañero separándose apenas lo suficiente para verse a los ojos sin romper aquel abrazo – En verdad lo siento, no tengo excusa para lo que dije… yo... no es lo que siento.

—Alba – le interrumpió dedicándole una sonrisa a la par que una de sus manos acariciaba su rostro— lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo. Se lo difícil y confundido puedes estar. Pero déjame decírtelo una vez más. Te amo, y no nada de lo que digas o hagas cambiara eso. Me correspondas o no, no es lo importante, lo único que me importa es que dejes de vivir en tu encierro.

Terminó de hablar acortando la distancia entre sus rostros apoderándose de los labios del más bajo, era un beso tierno, dulce que buscaba transmitir todo el amor, confianza y comprensión que sentía. No encontró resistencia en el de piscis, sencillamente se había rendido a los sentimientos que habían nacido por el de cáncer.

Lentamente se fueron separando, una sonrisa en sus rostros era la cómplice de los sucesos que acaban de ocurrir entre los dos. Se miraron durante un largo rato, perdiéndose entre el tono de azul: uno tan oscuro como las profundidades el mar y otro tan claro como el cielo.

Creo que ya es hora de irme –respondió separándose completamente del otro mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su cadera – Mañana será un día largo, tengo que cumplir con el castigo del anciano.

—Sobre eso…— recordó otro de los temas que lo tenían preocupados — ¿todo está bien?

Un suspiro fue la reacción del de cáncer mientras llevaba su otra mano a su cabello revolviéndolo en el proceso antes de volver a mirar al doceavo guardián

—No te preocupes por eso – respondió tranquilamente – estoy bien, es solo que… esta época del año no me trae buenos recuerdos, eso es todo.

Albafica únicamente asintió con la cabeza sin insistir más en el asunto, al parecer era algo importante y demasiado privado en la vida de su compañero.

Antes de marcharse, Manigoldo volvió a besarle. –Te amo – fue lo último que le había dicho antes de emprender su descenso rumbo a su templo.

En silencio le vio partir perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los templos y de la noche. La lluvia había cesado y las nubes habían comenzado a despejarse dejando ver el cielo inundado por las estrellas. En su interior Albafica se sentía más tranquilo, su italiano había regresado. Aún tenía dudas respecto a las actitudes de este, pero confiaba en él y dejaría pasar de momento su actuar, era una victoria a medias. Sin duda las palabras que le dijeron fueron la seguridad que necesitaba, seguía siendo importante para él, lo había demostrado y no solo eso, había reconocido lo importante y necesario que era Manigoldo para él.

—xxxxxxxxxx—

En verdad tengo una excusa por el final, pero primero lo primero.

Aclaraciones:

En este caso saque ventaja de las personalidades de cada uno de ellos por ejemplo, de Manigoldo tengo que decir que si nos vamos y buscamos como lo describen en su perfil podemos leer que es "el más desvergonzado, arrogante y simpático de todos los dorados de su generación. Además de agresivo, orgulloso y engreído" eso ultimo comparándolo con DM. Mi punto es… que el hombre si puede ser un mar de sentimientos y no mostrar ninguna a la vez XD basta recordar el cómo era cuando conoció a Sage siendo honesta ¿no creen que no le hubiese gustado vengarse de los espectros que le arrebataron todo? Además ¿no podría sentir un poco de arrepentimiento/culpa al ver que todos los que amaba murieron menos él? Yo digo que sí y es algo que a lo mejor aún no puede sanar.

Ahora respecto a la actitud de Alba oh dios *o* apelo a su lado tsundere para poder equilibrar un poco su forma de actuar y escribir mis descabelladas ideas (?) Enigmático, silencioso, sereno y solitario pero de corazón noble y cálido que se preocupa por los demás.

En verdad tenía planeado el describir el porqué del comportamiento Mani, tiene un porque aunque no me lo crean pero si lo desarrollaba esta historia se había extendido más así que decidí dejarlo de esta manera y poder escribir otro finc donde nuestro amado canceriano se encargue de explicarnos sus motivos y que también veamos como su relación con Alba cambio a partir de esa noche, tómenlo como una precuela por desarrollar.

Por último, agradezco a todas las personas que han estado apoyando cada uno de mis fincs, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mis locas ideas: 3 y si se habrán dado cuenta mi amor por las parejas de piscis x cáncer y escorpio x acuario me lleva a escribir un finc de cada una ¿qué significa esto? Pues que mi próximo proyecto será de Kardía y Dégel ya tengo la idea así que iré desarrollándola de apoco, tengan paciencia.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
